Percabethcentric
by Laughing-like-Bells
Summary: A collection of one-shots, song-ficts, poems, and every other literary work you can imagine. This is snippets from the life of Percy and Annabeth. Being themselves, laughing, crying, doing what they do best. Love. Please feel free to express your opinion.
1. Let The Rain Fall Revised

**READ IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

**A/N: This is a better and redone version of the one-shot. This is A LOT more angsty, and has a mildly suicidal Percy. Along with that, Annabeth may seem like a bitch, but I do not hate Annabeth. She is my favorite character aside from Thalia. Also, this has a happier ending. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series. If I did it would be by me not Rick Riordan.**

**In the rain**

He was there, outside the borders, watching, waiting, hoping that she would come up on the hill and just call him an idiot. He may hate it when she insults him, but at least she would've said something to him. She won't come back, she left him… Why?

_There's rain, pouring rain that stings his tanned skin. He is numb except for the gapping hole in his chest. He feels no sting on his skin, but in his now fragile and broken heart._

Why was he out there? For himself? No, never, it was always for her, it always was for her never anything else.

_The rain stings, it hurts where he can feel it, but it has helped to wash away all of his thoughts about her… The water makes him stronger, but she always made him invincible. _

He's fighting for her, not the gods, not his mother, not for Thalia, or Chiron, or even Grover. He has always fought for Annabeth, his Annabeth. But she is in love with that jerk, that _ass._ He can't come back, he won't.

_He's gone…The old Luke that was there is now dead and gone… Leave it be. He chose his path, now you choose yours._

But yet she can't let go. He wants her to want him but she won't or maybe… she can't. Aphrodite said it would be painful, sure all love is, but never, never this pain. These fragile pains that can make you feel so… wonderful? No:

_Happy._

But then there is the other pain, the searing, horrible heart broken pain that rips through him ever waking moment since she told him, that horrid and obviously painful prophecy.

_To lose a love too worse then death…_

It ran through his head, haunting him. Hadn't he been gone too? Had she even _considered_ the fact that it could be him? No, she only has eyes for that bastard. But, he was gone… She had _thought_ he was dead… Would that count? You never know… Prophecies are never clear…

Yet he stands there… In the searing rain now beating on every part of his body it can reach. He lets out a sigh and tries to let all his troubles flow away.

_He can't…_

Finally, he opens his mouth for a different reason.

"I need you, I want you, and you can't even see that…" He whispered.

The pain, it hurts, but there is something is still there.

_Hope._

Hoping, wishing,_ and praying_ for crying out loud. He needs to feel safe, warm, loved but she won't be there, and she isn't there. The day she got the prophecy, _he_ was there, holding her, telling her it would be all right not Luke. He did this to her, and now he _will _pay.

Everything that they went through was because he betrayed them. Maybe he just wanted attention because he wasn't loved as a child by his mom or dad, but now he's not loved at all. The thoughts of him are bitter and horrible. In her head though, she sees hope that no one else sees and maybe it's for a good reason, maybe it's because there is none there. She tries, and tries and _tries, _but for what? Is it because it makes her feel like she hasn't failed because she has? He knows now…

_She can't cut this loss. Why? No one knows what goes on in her head and heart everyday… He thought he knew, he thought he knew __**her**__… But now what? _

Another sigh escapes his throat as he pictures her smile, the happy warm smile he saw everyday before the day he pushed the prophecy out of her. He now knows it would've been better if he wouldn't have pried it out of her. Some things are better left unsaid, but he _had _to know. He _needed_ to know. Then again, the term what you don't know won't hurt you fits in ironically well here.

He closes his eyes and picks his face up to the stars. He thinks, and thinks until his head hurts.

_He's wet, cold, and broken_.

In his mind he finds a way, a way that will always make him remotely happy, even if it doesn't heal the shattered feeling in his empty chest. He decides, that just being her friend is better then losing her permanently. Maybe, just maybe, it won't be so bad…

_But… Maybe it will._

She is his forbidden fruit. She is his temptation… He _loves_ her… He knows this now, but this is also forbidden…

_You will__** never **__have her… You are unworthy of happiness. You make people happy, not the other way around. Go play little soldier boy because you have nothing left for you. Grover's gone, Thalia has the hunters, you mom has Paul, and Annabeth wants nothing to do with you. No one cares about you… You're all alone._

The voices in his head ring out. His greatest fears exposed. Everything he has put away is now back on the table. He feels something warm drip down his face. He realizes what they are.

_Tears._

His soul is breaking and he doesn't know how much more he can take. Some days, like today, he feels like taking out his trusted sword and ending his life. But yet he refuses to give in… He will live and fight for what he believes in. He is strong and fierce and he knows people care about him, so why can't she.

_She does…_

He again is starting to feel better, refusing to let his mood fall away again; he gives a broken smile and pulls his head to the gods. He is starting to be at peace. She cares, he assures himself she does.

_He smiles again… Just as broken, just as small, but more then happy._

As he is smiling, he hears steps, light smooth steps. He knows them. They are hers and hers alone.

_She came back…_

And yet, he doesn't look, he doesn't breathe, he stands there, eyes closed, head back, arms spread, in the rain. He feels her arms wrap around from behind him, hugging his waist. With a trace of a smile still lining his face, he lets himself fall into the safety of her waiting arms and the still, welcoming silence of darkness.

_Waiting, wishing, hoping, it finally paid off._


	2. Caring is a Selfless Act

A/N: Hiya

**A/N: Hiya! This is the second one-shot of **_**Percabethcentric**_**! This chapter will be long but I think it's good; I also might have to make it into 2 chapters. Like I promised it will be very happy at the end. I had this in my mind for a while and I finally decided to put this into a one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the Percy Jackson cast. The reason is because I'm a girl and my name isn't Rick, its Bells. Ok well on with the story!**

** How can you still care?**

_Before the war of the Gods, Percy, Grover, Thalia, and I were on a mission to reverse the effects on Luke. We traveled to the Princess Andromeda and discovered that it was docked near my home, in San Francisco. We boarded the ship using Percy's power to travel under the water. Percy and I were very distant from each other this summer. We never properly made up. It's been hard, I feel like I've lost a crucial part of me, but yet I'm still holding on. Anyhow, when we boarded the ship, Luke must have already know about our plans because when we stepped foot on the ship, we were ambushed. _

_ Later did we find out that the effects on Luke were never permanent. He had only been a temporary host for Kronos. Although Kronos hadn't been in solid form, he was still very strong and growing stronger with every recruit. As we were sitting in our cold cells, Luke had paid us an unpleasant visit. He was in very bad shape and was radiating evil, literally. The first thing he said was that we had a choice, and that choice was that either Percy beat Luke in a __**fair **__duel, or we all parish, 1 by 1. Percy obviously took the chance to save us and Luke left with a satisfied look on his evil, scarred face._

_ And this is where this takes off…_

"Percy," Grover said nervously. "Do you really think that you can beat him, even in a fair battle? I mean I have faith in you but Luke is kind of the best fighter that camp had seen in a century. I mean, really, can you do it?" Percy just kept looking down, his unruly hair falling into his piercing green orbs. "Grover," Percy said. "I'm going to say this nicely, okay?" Grover nodded his head. "Shut your goat mouth before I smack you, hard." Grover flinched. "And I know, but I can do it and I will. I refuse to let you die." Thalia spoke up. "We know you can, but it's just, he's got more training then you, plus, he has all of these monsters to train with, you don't know what you're in for, but still, I trust that you will beat Luke, because you are a great sword fighter." He finally looked up at us.

"Thal, I promise you, you will get off this ship alive, all 3 of you, even if it costs me my life, I swear to you that you will." He looked at each one of us individually and when he reached me, his stare intensified.

"Percy," I said. He looked at me again.

"What do you think will happen to the prophecy if you don't," I paused. "…make it?"

He just smiled. "That's for me and Nico to worry about, not any of you."

Thalia looked murderous. "What do you mean it's not any of our businesses?! Of course it is!" She yelled. "How, Thalia, is it any of your concern?" He said. "Because if you die then we have to wait another what, 5 years for the prophecy to be complete?! And in that time Kronos here can muster up an even stronger and more threatening army to Olympus! That's why!"

He looked thoughtfully at her and then replied, "That maybe true, but Nico and I have a way to make sue that thi8s is as strong as Kronos will, and ever get." We all stared at him with totally confused expressions. "Say what?" I said. "Don't worry about it." He said calmly. We all shut up. Percy got up a minute later and uncapped his sword, flicking his wrists, getting a hang of it. He then swung at the stone wall. For a few seconds we thought that he had missed by a long shot, but then a slit appeared. "Whoa…" Thalia and Grover said. He just smiled at them. I just sat there, not paying attention. All knew was that, if Percy won, we would be free, but then Luke would be dead as a log, and I don't want that. But, if he lost, we would all die, a slow and painful death. As my thoughts keep going deeper, debating about the 2 choices, Luke came in and was armed with 2 other half-bloods.

"Are you all ready to face death?" Percy just grinned at him. "Nope, are you ready to join Kronos in Tartarus?" Luke grinned back at him. "Nope." The two half-bloods lead us onto the deck of the ship where the battle would take place. "Gather your weapons, Jackson." Percy took out Riptide and pressed his watch which transformed into a 3 foot wide shield. "I'm good, Castellan, what about you?" Luke smiled an evil smile and drew Backbiter and a shield. "Just fine." With that, they started circling each other. Luke made the first lung which Percy easily parried. "Not bad, not bad at all. I see Chiron has been giving you extra practice." Now Percy swiped quickly at Luke which he blocked, that's how the fight was. Swipe, block, parries, lunges. It went on like that for a good 25 minutes before both we exhausted.

"You read to finish this Luke?" Luke lunged. "With pleasure!" Wrong move Luke. Percy knocked Backbiter out of his hands and pulled his shield off of his arm. Percy looked angry then sad. "I really don't want to do this, Luke." Luke looked horrified as Percy raised Riptide over his head, just when he was about to strike, I screamed. "Percy, don't!" He turned to me and opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He then looked down at Luke and said. "I'm going to spare you," Me and Luke both let out sighs. "But, you have to come with us back to camp, as a prisoner."

Luke looked at him with a look of utter disbelief, even though I knew that Percy would never have killed him anyway, he too nice of a person to do that. Luke then nodded in defeat. "Alright, you have a deal." Percy helped him up and took some near by hand cuffs and put them on Luke. We also disarmed him, just in case he tried something. We got back the same way we got to the Princess Andromeda. As we got to the hill, Chiron greeted us with a shocked expression. "Oh my Zeus, how did you children manage to capture Luke?" He asked. "Believe me, Chiron. It wasn't easy." Percy mumbled. Thalia and Grover lead Luke to the big house, leaving me and Percy there.

He didn't look at me he just kept on staring out into the horizon, obviously in deep thought. He shifted his gaze to me then back to the sun. "This was definitely one for the history books." He said. I nodded. "I'm going to go down to my cabin; I'll talk to you soon ok?" He just said a "mmmh-hmm" and I walked off. I took a detour to the big house and over heard Chiron and Thalia talking. "-they have called him up, to finish him off." Panic quickly rose up in my chest and I ran to the infirmary, where he would obviously be.

When I got there, He was sitting on a bed, still in hand cuffs. "They are going to kill me aren't they?" He asked bluntly. I shook my head. "No, because I'm going to let you out." He just smiled and said, "I knew I can always count on you." I quickly took off his hand cuffs and he stared at me then grabbed me by the wrist. Before I could let out a scream for help, he placed his had over my mouth. "Let's go." As he was about to leave I heard Percy from behind say, "Put, the girl, down. Now." Luke spun around and smirked at Percy. I could see in his eyes, he was beyond furious. Namely, at me.

Luke then sneered at him. "I'll let her go, only, if you let me go." Percy nodded and Luke dropped me on the floor and fled. I looked into his eyes. I could tell, he was about a second away from asking me what the hell was wrong with me but he just sighed. Thalia and Grover barged in. "What happened?!" Screamed Thalia. I was still on the floor. She noticed that Luke was gone and her eyes automatically drifted to me. "Annabeth," She said. "What in the name of all gods did you do!?" I felt tears form in my eyes. "I let him go…" I said quietly. "You let him go?!" She roared. Grover just looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "Why?!" I felt the tears start to leak out. "Because I couldn't stand to see him die." That did it for Thalia. She grabbed Grover and left.

I sat on the floor, my face in my hands sobbing. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up to see Percy there holding and shushing me. "How can you still care?" I sobbed. "Because, Annabeth, even how stupid you maybe, or the things that you may do, I will always be here, because well… I love you…" I smiled still sobbing, but I knew that no matter what happened, Percy would be there, no matter what, because he was the only on that actually cared.

**A/N: OK sorry, that turned out a lot longer then I thought, and it was kind of well sad but eh, ok now seriously the next one will e about them happily at a diner, OK?! That makes everyone happy?! Ok review and give me ideas that you want me to write about!! ******


	3. Crash into Me

A/N: Like always hey peepstills

**A/N: Like always hey peepstills!! This is the 3****rd**** one shot in Percabethcentric, obviously. This is kinda short actually, pretty frikin' short! Also I thought that this was cute so I'm not gonna have it at the diner yet, but if anything, I'll update 2 times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did, that would rock all! But sadly, I am a teenage **_**GIRL**_**!! **

** They always fall for the best friend**

**No Ones POV:**

_After the second titan war, Athena and Poseidon got used to the fact that their favorite children were in love, and let them share a relationship together, so now they are 16 and a happy couple, with the occasional fight of course, this is where the story takes off…_

Today was a normal day in camp; it was sunny and cheery, especially since Kronos was back in Tartarus and Luke there to keep him company. Annabeth was walking to the Poseidon cabin to see if her boyfriend wanted to go for a swim at the beach with her and Grover. As she reached the Poseidon cabin, she didn't even bother to knock. She entered the cabin to find Percy sitting on his couch. She walked over to him and plopped down on his lap to see what he was watching.

As she sat down on him, he looked at her and gave her a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Wise girl. What brings you to this fine establishment?" He said. She giggled; she had been doing that a lot lately, even if it wasn't in her character. "Nothing just came to see what you were doing and if you wanted to go to the beach with me and Grover." He nodded. "Is Juniper coming? She's rarely seen without Grover, he thinks that everyone wants to steal her away from him." She laughed. "No, she can't, it's too far from her tree." "Ah, I see." He replied.

She looked at the T.V. screen and clamped her mouth with her hand to conceal a laugh. "Are you watching Zoey 101?" She asked. "Yes, I am, why?" She couldn't hold back her laugh anymore, and he just gave her a look. "What?" He asked. "It's just, you, watching Zoey 101, it's just too funny." He looked hurt. "Why?" "Because, my muscular, handsome, 16 year old boyfriend is watching a show that my 4 year old sister watches!" "Well I'm happy it amuses you!" He said. "Why do you watch it anyways?" Annabeth asked him. "Because, it reminds me of you." Percy told her. "What? Why?" She asked. "Because, she couldn't see his feelings for her, but she eventually figures it out." He said. "Ok good, for a second there I thought it was because you thought I was pregnant."

He chuckled. "No silly," He said as he tapped the tip of her nose. "They always fall for the best friend; they always do, I know first hand what that's like." She smiled. "I can agree with you there, Mr. Jackson." After that last statement, he kissed her.

**A/N: I thought it was cute, so I added it! Review or I'll eat your cookies!!**


	4. Voices: This is a parody

A/N: You guys are so lucky that I have no homework

**A/N: You guys are so lucky that I have no homework!! This is a story I wrote right after BOTL. I like it, I must say. Ok and remember review or I'll get my bunnies to eat your toes. (I'm kidding, just so you know, I sadly own no bunnies.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, if I did, Oh forget it! You know the drill! (Cough Percabeth cough cough.)**

"Two more months…" I said glumly as I looked at the calendar in my cabin. Annabeth and Grover were reclined in some bean bags in front of the room. "Yep." Annabeth replied.

"Hey," Grover said. "Shouldn't you two be in the arena practicing right about now?"

The truth was, we were, but I wasn't in the mood to practice. I was too concerned with the fact that I was possibly going to die in two months and counting. I walked over and plopped down on my bed. I was way too stressed right now. I sighed. Ever since that stupid quest last summer I kept thinking about Annabeth's and if it was right or not. Was it Luke that Annabeth had lost? Or was it someone to come?

As I thought about it, I thought of two summers ago when Aphrodite talked to me. Her words rang endlessly through my head. "I will make it very hard for you in the romance department…" That god's forsaken line kept haunting my memory. Suddenly I stood up.

I said. "I think that I'm going to go for a swim." I needed to for once clear my head.

I pulled out from my dresser a pair of Hawaiian print green boarded shorts and disappeared into the bathroom. In about two minutes I came back out in my shorts. I had gotten a lot more built since last summer. My Pecs were bigger and so were my biceps. I had a nice six pack and well, you get the idea. But every time I took off my shirt Annabeth would get a dreamy look in her eye and stare at me, but this time I think she actually drooled a little. (A/N: IM SORRY! I had to add that in or it would screw up the rest of the one-shot, I know that Annabeth's OOC but get over it!! It's my story!)

"Okay then?" I muttered as I backed up to the door. I quickly slipped out the door and headed off to the beach.

When I got there I laid down my blanket on the sand and plunged into the water. Since I didn't need to come up for air, I just kept my head underwater. I saw the occasional fish and ocean critter. They didn't bother my, just said a quick "Hello, Lord." and swam off. I stayed underwater for about an hour and then came back up and sat on my blanket, just staring out into the sea.

"Have a nice swim?" I turned to see Grover (A/N: Ha! You all I bet thought that it was Annabeth but its not!! Muwahahahaha) coming towards me. He sat down on the other side of the blanket and tossed me a coke. I decided that he wanted me to drink it so that he could have the can. When I finished the last sip of coke I handed him the can and he began to rip through it with mega-goat bites.

"Jeeze, man! Slow down! Your gonna give yourself the hiccups!" I said while I laughed. He gave me a small but embarrassed smile.

"Hey Grover? Can I ask you a question? It's been eating away at me for a while."

He rose and eyebrow but nodded and said. "Shoot," He lay back on the blanket and stared at the sky.

"What's been going on with Annabeth lately?" He looked at me with a sympathetic smile. I

I sighed in frustration. "Grover, I'm serious, what the hell is wrong with her?"

"Dude, she totally likes you." That should've struck me as weird but I laughed.

"Of course she likes me, she's my best friend." I replied while still in a laughing fit.

"Dude," He said slowly. "She has a crush on you." I stopped laughing.

"Goat boy say what now?!" I screamed. (A/N: Im sorry I couldn't resist!)

"Percy, calm down, I know that you like her and don't deny it, I don't need anymore teen angst!" I glared at him. "Percy," He said. "Just go tell her already. She's still in your cabin." I nodded and ran off, barefoot, no shirt, truthfully, I looked like a mad man. I screamed a hi to Beckendorf as I passed the forges, ran into Conner and Travis Stoll, literally, and knocked over Silena Beregaurd. I finally reached my cabin, out of breath.

I opened the door, which creaked slightly. I didn't know how to approach my best friend and accuse her of liking me, because if she didn't I would look like a total idiot and it would ruin the friendship that took us 5 years to build.

"Uh, hi?" I said. Like always Annabeth had her nose in a book, but I was surprised to notice that it wasn't an architecture book, but a book about philosophy. It was Socrates, may I mention was a son of Athena. She looked up and blushed heavily. I looked down realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I groaned in annoyance and got out a white beater, but she still blushed. That was when I cracked.

"What now?! I have a freaking shirt on! What the hell!?" I asked.

When she didn't reply I went on. "I don't know if this is true, but do you like me, more then a friend and tell me the truth!" She mumbled something not understandable.

"Come again?" I said. "I like you ok?! More then just a friend! I don't know when I don't know how but I just do!" She yelled. After she was done she panted and looked at me.

"I, uh, wow," I stuttered like an idiot. "I, uh, don't know what to say."

"Stop ruining the moment." She said and kissed me. When we pulled away, I heard a female voice in my head.

"Oh! Percy this is your happy ending!" It gushed. Aphrodite. "I told you! You got your indecision, 'Does Annabeth like Luke or Me' and your anguish, when you found out that Annabeth was thinking about Luke and not you! Oh these are the happy endings I love, but don't worry; there will be much more to come!" After her rant Annabeth asked me,

"Was that just me who heard an annoying voice in my head?" I shook my head.

"No, it was both of us." I replied.

**A/N: Ok, that was it. Review and tell me what you want for the next chapter! :D Bunnies rule the world with Percabeth!! I think I'm gonna change my pen name to that! Ok R&R NOW!!**


	5. Tell me About it

**A/N: This is the fifth installment of Percabethcentric. I thought about this about 2 minutes ago and I thought that it would be a cute one-shot. It's really short thought, I mean REALLY.**

**Summery: Annabeth asks Percy what he thinks that love is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, though I wish I could!**

**What's Love? **

**No Ones POV:**

Percy and Annabeth were at fireworks beach, star gazing, though Percy was gazing at something, or someone that he thought was more beautiful then the stars themselves. Annabeth stirred a bit and turned towards Percy and asked him a question that caught him completely off guard.

"Percy, what's love?" He turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean what's love?" He asked. "Like, do I know what it is or…?"

"Yeah, do you know what it is, like have you ever felt it enough to describe it?" He smiled. He did know what love was, because his was sitting right next to him.

"Yeah, yeah I have. I know what it is." He said. "So, can you tell me what it feels like? I want to know." He nodded.

"Love is when you see them your heart soars. Love is when you can't see them around other people because you want them all to yourself." Annabeth blushed at the last one, but Percy kept going.

"Love is when you can't be away from them for more then an hour. Love is when you feel so at peace and tranquil with them." She nodded.

"Love is when just hearing their voice makes your day. Love is when you would put your life on the line just to see their smile. Love is when you're with them, you're happy and nothing in the world can break you apart, no matter how powerful the force is." He said.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "What if you think you love someone and they love you too but they really don't love you back?"

"That's very common, it's called one-sided love." He replied. It stuck Annabeth hard to hear those words come out of his mouth. What she had thought was mutual with her and Luke; it was misguided, false, one-sided love, never the real thing.

"Annabeth," He said ever so quietly. "Love is what I feel when I'm with you…" She looked up at him, staring into his eyes, she blinked, thinking it was a dream, but it wasn't.

"I do too Percy." She whispered.

**A/N: That's the end. 355 in all!! Told you it was short. What do you think? Reviewers get cookies!!! **


	6. My Hero

**A/N: This is the first Song-fict I have ever done. This one-shot is about what Annabeth thinks as she watches the man she loves go off to fight the titan lord. I don't own anything. The song is My Hero, performed by Paramore though it was written by the Foo Fighters. I love Paramore and this song. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Paramore, the Foo Fighters, or the lyrics to My Hero. Though that would be sooooooooo awesome!!!**

**My Hero**

**Annabeth's POV: **

_I watched him go, not knowing if he was coming back or not, that tore through my heart but what hurt me most was knowing that I couldn't help him, I couldn't save him, I couldn't tell him it was going to be ok, because I didn't know…_

Too alarming now to talk it out  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, racing around

_I watched him approach Kronos, I watched him walk to his death. He's risking his life for the well being of man-kind. I watched my hero fight for something that had no care for him, he was just a pawn, but if it means saving someone, he there in a heart beat… _

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

_He so selfless, so brave, so…amazing... how can he fight for something and not care of the out come of his own life… he doesn't think how it will effect his mom, Grover, me.. Especially me… I mean… I…I…I love him…_

Don't the best of them bleed it out  
while the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, and race it around

_I needed him to come back alive, I can't live without him… he's like my sunshine… I need him… I need to tell him to stay… I can't…_

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

_Oh gods, I can't let him do this, he maybe __the__ hero, but he's always going to be my hero, and I can't lose him. I want to scream, tell him not to do it… Stupid gods' forsaken prophecies…Please, please, please come back alive… I watch him fight, swing, parry. He can't lose, don't lose my seaweed brain, please, just come out alive…_

Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on

_OH MY GOD'S… He… He… Won… He's alive… he, he won…soon he'll be back in my arms… no more worrying… we can be together…_

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

_He's beaten battered and worn, yet still so full of life… I run to him… He hugs me and tells me it's ok… no more tears can fall… he tells me they aren't allowed. My sunshine, my sunshine's back in my life… My Hero…My… My love…_

There goes my hero

Watch him as he goes

There goes my hero

He's Ordinary…

_But he's not ordinary, he's __**Extraordinary… **__That's my hero for you…_

**A/N: Ok, it's pretty bad, but hey… it's my first song-fict…: D R&R NO EXCUSES!!! He is her sunshine, and we all know it… I know i put in a lot of three periods but it makes it look cute…:D**


	7. When decisions are made

**A/N: Hi. This is a chapter in Annabeth's POV. She's at her wedding, she's marrying the perfect guy, (It's not Percy because they had to part ways after the war, the guy she supposed to marry *hint hint*, his name is Jeff.) but there is one crucial thing wrong with her supposed to be "happily ever after" what is it?… Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick. Simple as that!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Here, today, in a white dress. That's right, _the _white dress. It's every girls dream to walk down the isle to her prince charming. But not me. My prince charming isn't at the end of the isle, no, he's watching me, watching me walk down to the future I had constructed for myself, trying to forget he existed. That's not working out to well, considering he's here. And the guy I'm marrying, he's not my guy, the guy I want. Don't get me wrong… Jeff is a sweet guy, a great guy, but he the right guy for me, though any girl would be lucky to have him, but not enough for me to want to spend the rest of my life with him. Let me tell you about Jeff. He's sweet, smart, funny, charming, and treats me right. He really loves me… but, I don't love him though, not enough at least, not enough for me to promise to cherish and love him forever considering I'm having second thoughts _now…_

So here I am. Right here, in the chapel, waiting for the music to lead me down to my future husband. God's, I can't though. I cannot walk down there, say "I do", and then become "Mrs. Annabeth Shecklher." That's not what I want, that's not what I ever wanted. Was I out of my mind when I said yes to Jeff? Truly. Was I an idiot to come here? Definitely. Do I still love _him_? Yes, why would I even ask that? My love for him is definitely enough for me to leave Jeff at the isle, well is it? Sure enough. Why am I still here you ask. Because, I'm still debating. My happiness or his feelings.

_Jeff, Jeff, Jeff…_ He's so sweet, he deserves me, and he was there when I got out of school, he watched me graduate, he eased my pain for losing my other half, and he was a replacement in my heart, another reason to get up in the morning a face the world. But now I realize he isn't enough, he never was or will be enough. And that is why I sure as hell don't deserve him.

And from all the reason I gave you that are great, amazing even about Jeff, there is one thing that makes him so indefinitely _human_ that I know that I can't make myself commitment to him, ever. The one thing that keeps him from being my happiness, he's not my Seaweed Brain and he never will be, no matter how sweet or nice or great he is. He is not, and never will be my Percy Jackson… _That that_ is my decision.

**A/N: I loved this chapter personally. It's my favorite so far though it was short, sorry bout that.... Review at your own free will.**


	8. Cloud 9

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long absents. My laptop was broken and my father decided not to get it fixed for 4 months. I hope you haven't lost all interest, my dear readers.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

She was there, recalling what just happened. She was scared, she was surprised, and she was… _happy? _Of course she was, that cheeky little bastard had ways of screwing up the logic in her and makes her wear her heart on her sleeve. Oh, he had ways; yes he surely had his ways.

He had ways of doing that to her. Oh, he had ways; ways of making her feel so good, yet so bad at the same time. Like, his childish, yet alluring smile, for example. Or his playful, yet determined eyes, his hot and cold personality, he was just like the sea, in many ways. Every flaw he held and every perfection he flaunted made her love him even more.

He was like an unfinished book. He kept writing and changing what was already supposed to be there in the first place and ultimately making it better in the end. It was just like him, changing his mind at the last minute only to come up with something brilliant. It angered her sometimes, she was supposed to be the brilliant one, but, of course, he was even more brilliant then she could hope to be. What angered her more was the fact that she put him down for his brilliance, unknowingly pushing him farther away form her and closer to that despicable, red-headed, mortal girl which he is becoming closer to.

That was another thing he did to her. He made her hurt. He made her hurt so bad inside, like when he was away with that titaness for two week. _Two weeks, _she cried over him, for two weeks she prayed to every god she had knowledge of to bring him back and he has the nerve to waltz up to camp at his shroud burning just to say, 'Hey, I'm not dead!'. She wanted to punch him, to kick him, to beat him until he felt the pain that she endured for those 14 long days of not hearing his voice, or taking his scent, or talking with him about her problems, but in the end, her heart won out and she hugged the bastard.

Why was she so vulnerable with him? Was it because she felt safe with him? Was it because he knew her and what made her tick? Was it the fact that he was like her own personal Clark Kent? Or, was it for the simple fact that she was unbelievably and undeniably in love with him? She was pretty sure it was the last one, but of course she pushes it aside and refuses to put her heart on her sleeve.

She had finally had enough of this. She had kissed him once before, inside a volcano, right before she though he was about to die, so why, dear reader, was this time any different? It had been her first kiss, back in the volcano, but this time, more sparks flown then there, but, _why?_ The reason is because he had kissed her back. He had kissed her just as she would have picture he would at the volcano, had he seen it coming, but now she was happy, she was in a surreal world where everything was perfect.

Annabeth Chase was officially on Cloud 9.

**Total number of words archived: 589**


End file.
